


Pretty

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kylo dressed all pretty, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Ren dressed up oh so pretty for Hux, his Daddy.  He only wants to please and will do whatever Daddy asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a Daddy kink fic, this kink really isn't something I am particularly interested in. However, I saw this prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous:  
> I see a lot of feminization of Hux but what about some of Kylo? Dom Hux taking the time to make Kylo look beautiful and feminine before fucking him! (Bonus points for daddy kink)
> 
>  
> 
> For whatever reason it intrigued me. I do hope the person that requested this finds it acceptable.

“Lift your chin for me, Ren.”

Hux carefully tilted Ren’s face upwards, with gloved fingertips.

“That’s it. That’s my good boy.”

Carefully Hux painted Ren’s full lips a deep crimson.

Leaning back with a grunt of satisfaction, Hux murmured, “There now. All finished. Don’t you look beautiful?”   Ren looked stunning bedecked in a sheer dressing gown of misty pink which clung to his form in diaphanous beauty.  Underneath he was clad in a soft pink satin corset with matching pink lacy panties and garter belt. Sleek black stockings sheathed his powerful legs and the finishing touch was a pair of shiny black pumps with 6” heels.

Hux smiled with smug satisfaction.  The ensemble fit Ren to perfection, the soft pink accentuating his dark hair and eyes. 

Ren shyly gazed, sloe eyed and wanting, upon his General

“Do I please you, Daddy?  Am I a pretty enough for you?”  Ren slowly licked his scarlet lips.

“Oooooh,” Hux cooed in approval.  “You do precious.   Now, why don’t we stand up and model our new outfit for Daddy? Come on. Up now.  Let me see you.”

Ren rose to his full height before Hux.  The heeled pumps adding to his already impressive height, making him tower imposingly before Hux. 

Awaiting Hux’s approval Ren stood primly, his ankles wobbling slightly as he adjusted to the new sensation of wearing such lofty shoes.

“Is this better, Daddy?  I have been so good for you.  I only want to look pretty for you.”

Hux nodded, lips curving into a leer, “Oh you look very pretty. Now tell me…have you been good and not touching yourself as I have instructed you?  Have you been saving your come for me, precious?”

Ren bit his lip before answering, his voice soft, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Mmm...that is a very good boy.  Now, why don’t you come sit on my lap?”  Hux patted his lap invitingly.  “Don’t be frightened now.  Let me have a nice close look at you.” 

Ren complied, swaying his hips as he walked causing the dressing gown to sway suggestively.  His heels clicked as he made his way.  Pausing before Hux, he ran his hands slowly down his body with a teasing caress before primly seating himself in Hux’s lap.  As he did so, he ground his ass firmly into Hux’s erection.

“This is much better Daddy. I feel so much better sitting safe in your lap.”  Ren shyly nestled his face into the crook of Hux’s neck, his breath tickling and teasing Hux’s skin.

 “Very nice.” Hux allowed his hands to wander, savoring the feel of the silken fabric over solid muscle.  He then placed a hand between Ren’s legs and with his palm began to slowly rub the hard cock straining underneath the lace.  “Who does this belong to?  You?  Is this your cock?”  Hux’s voice was almost a growl.

“No, Daddy?”

“Well then, to whom does it belong?” 

“It…it is yours, Daddy.”

“Very _very_ good. Yes, this cock is mine.  And do you know what that means?”

“Yes, Daddy.  It means that only _you_ are permitted to touch it and make me come.”

“Very good. That is correct.  This cock and your come is my property. And when you are a very good boy, as you are being right now, I will permit you to come.”

Hux continued to rub gradually increasing the pressure of his touch.  Ren gasped at the combined sensation of Hux’s warm hand and rough lace upon his aching member.

“Daddy, _please_ ….”

“Please…what?”

Ren was almost sobbing, “I have been so good. So _very_ good.  Please let me come.”

Hux said nothing, only pulling out Ren’s hard length, gripping and squeezing, urging and coaxing glistening droplets of precome from the swollen cockhead.

“You know the rule precious, Daddy always comes first.  Get down and get on all fours.”

With a rough sob Ren complied, his tortured cock bobbing and weaving before him.  “Y...yes Daddy.”

As Ren complied with his request, Hux unfastened his trousers allowing his own tormented member to spring free, slowly slicking it with lubricant as he cooed, “That’s it.  Look how beautiful you are. You mind your Daddy so very well.”

Seeing Ren, all pretty on all fours and pathetically mewling with want, about pushed Hux over the edge.

“Pull down those panties and open yourself to me.  I want to see that tight little hole I am going to be fucking.”

Ren pulled his dressing gown to the side before shimmying the panties down over his thighs.  He then bent over and spread his asscheeks wide so Hux could see his puckered entrance.

“Mmmm…look how nice and tight.” 

Hux settled over Ren and without a word of warning, guided himself fast and hard into Ren’s waiting opening.

At so suddenly being filled Ren could only gasp, “Daddy!!!”

“That’s right, Daddy is going to fuck you so hard, going to wreck that tight little hole of yours and fill you up with so much come you’ll be lucky it doesn’t spill from your mouth.”

Gripping Ren’s hips tight, Hux pounded that tight ass with gleeful abandon, reveling in the sensation of the hot, tight sheath gripping snug around his cock.  It only took five hard pumps before Hux’s hot come spurted deep into Ren’s ass.

Breathing hard Hux allowed his spent dick to slide slowly from Ren’s ass, come leaking and pooling on the floor between Ren’s legs.

Panting, Hux managed to gasp, “Such a…good boy, letting me…fill you…up.  Now you may come.  On one condition.  You must catch your come in your hand.”

Ren nodded. “Yes, Daddy. Anything. Anything you want.  Please just let me come.”

“Turn around. Let me watch.  And you best not spill a drop, understood?”

Ren again nodded, biting his lip. Taking his length in hand he slowly pumped.  So great was his need that almost immediately thick streamers of come erupted from his cock which he dutifully caught into the cupped palm of his free hand.

Hux idly cleaned himself as he watched before tucking his softened cock back into his trousers.

“That’s a good boy. Now then, I do not want you to make a mess so please clean your come off of your hand. Every drop.  Do not spoil your pretty outfit.”

Ren, panting hard and face flushed, nodded.  “Yes Daddy.”

His pink tongue dipped into the captured puddle of come and lapped up every last bit, not allowing a single drop to mar his pretty outfit, going so far as to suckle each of his fingers clean.  Just to be sure. 

Hux lit a cigarette and exhaling a plume of smoke smiled, “That’s my good boy.  Now I am thinking…you would look just ravishing in something…blue.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
